Mufflers and other such sound attenuating devices have been known and used in exhaust systems of internal combustion engines for many years. In some exhaust systems, dual mufflers are used. Typically in the dual-muffler exhaust system, the exhaust gases produced by the engine are split into two paths with each muffler being disposed in one of the paths. For example, in a V-8 engine, a first muffler may be disposed in an exhaust path associated with half of the combustion chambers of the engine, while a second muffler may be disposed in an exhaust path associated with the other half of the combustion chambers.